Princess and the frog
by YoghurtLover
Summary: Bel wants Fran to meet his little sister, Bella. What will happen with her and Fran? What does she thinks about Fran?  Fran/Bella Fem!Bel/Fran


"FROGGY!"

Bel shouted. Fran walked up to him and replied

"Yes, senpai?"

with his usual, emotionless face.

"I want you to meet someone!"

"okay?" Fran said.

Bel let out a big grin, and then a girl walked up behind Bel, she was pretty short, cute, she had blonde hair in two pigtails, and her bangs covered her eyes. She looked like a female version of Bel.

"Ushishishi, this is Bella, my sister." Fran looked a bit surprised, and then he replied. "You never mentioned a sister, senpai."

She smiled, she looked even more like Bel when she did. She helt her hand to him

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rana." he tooked her hand and replied

"Ah, hello."

Bel smiled even bigger now.

"Fran, she'll be in your charge for now, i have lots of (not so)important stuff do."

Fran looked at him and said

"Why me?"

"Who else? The pervert? No."

"…Yeah… right."

Fran whispered to Bel

"What does Rana mean?"

"Ushishishi, it means frog in Italian."

Fran sighed, and thought "Ofcourse, what else..?"

"Anyways, i have to go now, Fran, take care of Bella, i'll kill you if anything happens to her. Bella, be a (not so)good girl."

"Yes, oniisan, i'll do my best." She said with a big grin.

"Good, well then, i'm off!" Bel said and left them alone. There was a short silence.

"So, Rana, what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know." She looked bored.

"Ohwell, Oniisan said you liked this hat." She suddenly picked up a big froghat and gave it to him. He stared at her.

"I do not.. like that hat."

"But i want you to wear it anyways!" She said and putted it on Fran's head.

"Do i have to?"

"Ishishi, Yes! And you look very cute with it on."

Fran sighed and walked away. Then he saw a note on a table. It was from Bel.

" In case i forgot to tell you this…

It's your job to make sure Bella ain't getting bored. She likes movies, sweets, hair, and she loves to talk.

- Belphegor. "

"ugh…Movies? What kind of movies? And hair..? I'm not really the talking person. Hmm.. i could go to the store with her, and by some sweets, and then watch a movie.. Gaaaah, why do i have to babysit her?" He thought.

"Rana, you know, i'm older than it looks." Fran turned around and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"How old are you then?" He said, kind of uninterested.

"How old do you think i am?"

"I don't know."

"Take a wild guess!"

"Okay… well, 15…16 maybe..?"

She let out one big grin again.

"Ishishishi, noo~o, i'm actually…"

"Hm? How old?"

"I am….20!"

Fran was chocked, not on the outside, but on the inside. "20! He thought. I'm not quite sure i'll believe that."

"You didn't expect that, didn't you Rana?"

"No.."

"So, Fran. What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I…want to watch a movie!"

"Okay. Which one?"

"I don't know. You'll choose."

"Okay. Oh, and do you have any sweets?"

"No."

"Then we'll go buy some." She took his hand and dragged him to a store. She bought lots of sweets, stuff like

- Lollipops

- Chocolate

- Soda

- Candy

- Cookies

- Pocky

and other unhealthy stuff. Fran was the one who'd be carrying it all. Once they were home she went to pick a movie.

"Ah, this one!"

"Hm?"

"Princess and The Frog!"

"Oh the irony…"

"What? I love cartoons!"

"That's not what i ment…"

She pressed the start button and sat down in the sofa. Fran sat down next to her.

Bella ate lots of sweets, and she was smiling whenever they sang a song. He was fascinated by her cute expressions, and he forgot that he was staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" She said with a slight blush.

"Huh? Oh.. nothing.." He said while trying to hide a blush.

She suddenly took a pocky and sticked it into his mouth. She leaned forward to him and began to eat it, when she was close enough to touch his nose, she smiled and broke it. Fran was surprised. She leaned back and continued to watch the movie. When they kissed at the ending she blushed. He could tell that she loved the the movie ended there was a awkward silence. Then Bella leaned down and rested on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and did, somehow, feel comfortable in the situation. Then she moved on and sat down on his lap, face to face.

"Uhm, Bella… I-" She cut.

"You know what i find funny?"

"Uhm, no."

"I'm a princess, and you are, somewhat, a frog."

He just starred at her, and then he suddenly realized.

"So if i kiss you now…"

She leaned forward and she could feel his warm breath.

"Then you'll might turn into a beautiful prince." Then she kissed him, surprisingly, he replied the kiss, and he liked it. Their tounges met and they continued the kiss for about 17 seconds, then they broke it.

"Ishishishi, you are still Rana."

"Seems so."

Then they heard a door open, and Bel came into the room, finding Bella sitting on Frans lap. There was an awkward silence, then Bel stormed over to Bella and pulled her of Fran.

"WAS HE TRYING TO RAPE YOU, BELLA? ARE YOU OKAY?" Fran had never seen his senpai like this before. Then Bel looked angry and walked over to Fran.

"I said that you we're supposed to make sure she was having fun, NOT THAT YOU WE'RE GONNA RAPE HER!"

"Senpai, i think she likes me."

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW OLD SHE IS?"

"She said she was twen-"

"SHE'S SIXTEEN, FRAN." Fran glanced over to Bella, who was looking down on her knees. " I knew it. " he thought. Fran looked at Bel again, who looked even more angry. Then Bel went over to Bella.

"Niisan… i-i really like Fran.., you've told me so much about him, so… you made me interested in him. "

"Listen, Bella, the reason i got back here this early was because… i'll have to send you back to Italy. "

"…W-what? B-But Bel-niisan, i just got here!"

"Yes… i'm sorry. But i'm not quite sure i'm ready to take care of you yet."

"But… can i come back?"

"Yes, when i'm ready."

"How long will it take..?"

"Not too long, about 3 years."

The next day Bel and Bella was at the train station.

"Oniisan, i just have to go… visit the toilett."

"Okay, but hurry up."

She walked fast, when she suddenly saw, no one else then Fran.

"Rana? What are you doing here?" He looked down at her and replied

"Kissing you goodbye." He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Then he whispered "Three years, i'll wait for you."

She hold back her tears and nodded.

- 3 years later.-

"FROGGY!" Bel shouted.

"Yes, senpai?"

"I'm off to pickup Bella at the station."

"…Okay."

Bel was there just in time, he saw Bella waiting for him. She had changed alot, she had bigger boobs, more curvs, she was taller, and she let her hair down. After all, she was 19 now. Then she saw him and smiled a big smile. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oniisan! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Bella." He said with a grin.

They returned back to the other Varia members.

"Oniisan, i have to go visit the toilett, i'll be back in a minute!"

"Ohwell, hurry."

She walked to the toilets when she suddenly saw black, someone covered her eyes. The person who covered her eyes said

"Close your eyes and turn around."

And so she did. Then he kissed her.

"Now, open your eyes."

She opened her eyes and gasped.

"R-rana?"

"More or less."

She smiled big and hugged him. Then she said

"Seems like you did turn into a beautiful prince after all."

He almost smiled. She smiled.

"I'm just Fran, you know."

"More or less." She replied, and then she kissed him again.


End file.
